


Confession

by SHIP TO WRECK (CleriSmother)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Off
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleriSmother/pseuds/SHIP%20TO%20WRECK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it''s just Sybil convinced or half forced I should say, by Nick to confess her feelings to MacCready and she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> JUST NEED MORE MACCREADY FICS————————

*辐射4刚打了四十个小时，所以是one off  
*乙女乙女乙女  
*就不要看文笔或者逻辑了，因为这只是一篇简单的苏老麦的文  
*刚攻略到老麦 精神亢奋中

   
“所以西波尔你到底去不去？”  
   
  瓦伦坦一脸无奈的看着眼前垂着头的女人。宛如烈焰一般艳丽的红发从她的肩头蜿蜒而下，就像是流体火焰一般在略显昏暗的房间中显得十分的扎眼，甚至是有一些刺眼。舒缓的音乐轻柔的响着，低沉沙哑的女声缓缓的歌唱着一些关于爱情的歌曲，浓浓的忧伤从她的声音中倾泻出来，让听者都不由得动容。然而西波尔则是猛地一下抬了头，兀自关了电台，一边说着：“尼克，你不介意我关掉吧？”瓦伦坦耸了耸肩，“反正我怎么说你都会关的，而且你不要在关掉了之后再问我好吗。很有诚意啊，西波尔。”  
   
西波尔抿了抿嘴，那么扯出了一丝笑容，随即整个人又像泄了气的气球一般整个人都瘫倒了办公桌上，显然是闷闷不乐到了一种程度。瓦伦坦见状，摇了摇头，“所以说你在这里烦恼也没用啊？你不说说看的话，他是绝对不会知道的啊，而且”，他略不自然的顿了顿，“现在事态动荡，你要是不告诉那小子你的心意的话，也许...”  
   
“尼克！”一旁佯作埋头工作的艾利急忙叫了一声，示意让瓦伦坦闭嘴。然而瓦伦坦只是继续说了下去，“...也许他就看上别的女人了呢。你要知道，他这种名气很响的佣兵是绝对不会缺少女人对于他的崇拜的。”尼克一针见血的见解让西波尔说不出任何话，只是嘟了嘟嘴。  
   
  瓦伦坦站了起来，拍了拍西波尔的肩，“走吧，大胆一点。 加油啊，麦奎迪虽然嘴欠了一点儿，手脚不干净了一点儿，但是绝对是个好人。 而且，我不知道你注意到了没有，”瓦伦坦略有深意的和艾利交换了一个眼神，“他看你的时候，那双灰蓝色眼睛里的感情都快溢出来了哦。 ”西波尔闻言惊的差点从椅子上掉下去，还好一旁的瓦伦坦反射神经比较快，一把拉住了西波尔。“这个时候就得感谢学院了，把合成人的反射神经做的还是无法令人抱怨的。”西波尔撑着椅子站了起来，还是一脸阴云密布的感觉，一向闪着耀眼的光彩的墨绿色眸子也依旧黯淡无光。“行了行了，别在我这里演怨妇了，快去吧。”瓦伦坦一边说着一边把西波尔给推出了门外，然后立马关上了门。  
   
“哎？？？？尼克？？不是，你等等啊？？”西波尔有点急了，在那儿敲着紧闭的侦探所大门。“我还没讲完呢尼克！”  
   
“西波尔？”熟悉的男声从背后传来。  
   
 西波尔听到之后整个人都僵硬的停了停，一目了然的就连墨菲老妈那老眼昏花的眼神都能看得出来。她深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来，随即转过身去笑着回道：“不好意思啊，麦奎迪，让你等了那么久。 作为赔礼，我...”  
   
  然而说到一半就被眼前景象给惊艳到了。夕阳西下，几束阳光正好投射在麦奎迪斜靠着的水泥墙上，将他涂抹成了金黄色。整个人的线条，以至于氛围都变得柔和了几分，好看得西波尔只想这么看着他一辈子。  
  麦奎迪看到那双直勾勾的盯着他的墨绿色眸子从一开始的呆然到毫不掩饰的欣赏，不由得失笑道：“怎么，爱上我了吗，西波尔？”而他没有料到话音未落，西波尔的脸就被突然蹿上来的绯红给占领了。  
“啊...”麦奎迪发现自己突然明白了一些什么，但是他并不完全确定。  
  西波尔怔怔的看着对方，不知道该说些什么好。不是说她不知道对方是在跟往常一样的打哈哈，但是这种隐秘的心事被说出来的感觉依旧是很微妙的。  
“....先跟着我走一趟吧。”半响后西波尔那么说道，不由分说的拉上了还有些搞不懂情况的麦奎迪。

  等他们到高台的殖民酒馆的时候，夕阳已经差不多快要沉入地平线了。猩红色的云彩占据了大半个天空，街上的灯也陆陆续续的闪烁着亮了起来。“讲真，每次来钻石城都会来高台的殖民酒馆喝酒呢，就为了看看星星。”麦奎迪突然说道，惹得刚端着酒来的西波尔吐槽道：“哦麦奎迪，真是浪漫啊。怎么，总归是带着女孩子是吗？”麦奎迪自如的拿过一瓶啤酒，啪嚓一下打开了盖子，仰头灌了几口下去后才不紧不慢的回答道：“不不，一般都是我自己一个人。”“哎....”西波尔摆明了是不太相信，敷衍的点了点头，也拿上了啤酒，拧开了盖子喝了一口。

“所以你要跟我说什么？难道是谈人生吗，西波尔？”麦奎迪问道，转而认真的看着西波尔，“如果是谈人生的话，那我就不奉陪了哦~”西波尔被他说的话呛了一下，顿了顿回敬道：“怎么可能向你请教这种问题哦。毕竟我可是活了225年的人。”“两百年都在冰柜里所以不算。”麦奎迪简单的补充道，露出了一抹西波尔最熟悉不过的痞痞得笑容。  
      
“喂喂喂，麦奎迪！...好，言归正传。我...咳，要不是尼克说一定要跟你说，我才不想说呢....”西波尔嘟哝着，感觉自己的脸又不由自主的烧了起来她不自然的拢了拢头发， 不太确定自己是否是说下去比较好，还是不说比较好。然而最后她还是决定就那么搏一把了。人总归是要拼一拼的。  
  “麦奎迪...我知道这听上去应该会很荒唐，但是...”她深吸一口气，同时避免着和对方的眼睛有直接接触，“我...我觉得我沉沦了。沉沦在了你灰蓝色的眸子中。起初我并没有觉得你是个靠谱的人，但是一同旅行的时间长了，我发现你根本不是我一开始所想的那样。是个非常值得人信赖以及依赖的温柔的人。当然，你的道德观念的的确确有时候会让我觉得跟我的有出入，但是这并不代表你就是个自私的人。你是个好人，这一点我很清楚。“西波尔发现自己情不自禁的笑了起来，“当然你也是个特别有意思的人呢。所以我爱...唔！”  
    炙热的温度贴着嘴唇。特有的薄荷香味和淡淡的硝烟味儿混合在了一起一下子充斥了西波尔的脑海，使得她脑中一片空白，什么都说不出了。  
    麦奎迪温柔且坚定的品尝着西波尔的唇，一寸寸的摩挲着每一寸，就好像他是在让自己熟悉一个陌生但是又很重要的环境一般。西波尔不知该如何是好，只是尽力的回应着。渐渐的这个吻变得更加的激烈了，麦奎迪几乎是掠夺者西波尔的气息，直吻得她喘息不已，这才停了下来。“That was...”西波尔用着湿润的眼神看着麦奎迪，眼中满是爱意以及几丝诧异和欣喜。“但是你怎么会....不是，你为什么会...”若有所指。麦奎迪当然懂了对方的意思，将西波尔拉到了怀中耳语道：“我可是早就被你不畏的地方给吸引到了。只是我没确定之前是不会付诸而行的，你也知道我是个这样的人。”  
“哎？？？？什么时候开始的啊？？”  
“Can't tell you that, its classified.”  
  “啧。”  
“Just remember that you are THE best thing ever happened to me ever. Is that enough for you?”  
  "Oh, MacCready, you are going to spoil me."  
夜晚的钻石城也是依旧美不胜收。

War, war never changes. We can only hold on to the people we love as long as we can manage.


End file.
